inuyasha's suprise
by shuji5665
Summary: my first short story about inuyasha and kagome getting into a big fight


**_Inuyasha's Surprise_**

One day Inuyasha was walking along thinking about the fight he and Kagome had the night before and how she stormed off to her own world. Little did he know Kagome wasn't mad at all she was going to bake a cake for Inuyasha's birthday. Inuyasha was tired so he went back to the hut where he found Sango, Miroku and Shippou talking about his surprise party. Luckily he didn't here any thing. "Hey what you talking about?" asked Inuyasha." Nothing" Miroku said. "Well I'm going to take a nap tell me if Kagome comes back." stated Inuyasha and went to bed. "Whew that was a close one." said Shippou. "No kidding." said Songo. "Yah no more talking about you know what." whispered Miroku. "HA, I knew it you were talking about something!" shouted Inuyasha. "Now what was it?" asked Inuyasha. "NOTHING!" shouted Miroku, Sango and Shippou 

Mean While in Kagome's world she was baking away hoping Inuyasha wouldn't come looking for her. She was just putting the icing on when Sota comes into the kitchen and asked "Why are you baking a cake, Kagome?" "Because Its Inuyasha's 69th birthday today." "Wow he's older than grandpa!" exclaimed Sota. "Yah I know and he seems so young." Kagome said with a puzzled look on her face. 

Mean while in Inuyasha's time Sango was sleeping not knowing Miroku was going for her $$. Rub rub. SMACK! Shippou walks in "Nice contact on that one Sango." "Thank you Shippou." Said Sango. About an hour later Kagome snuck into the hut and told Inuyasha their was a jewel fragment in a giant demon out side in the forest. So as usual Inuyasha rushed to the forest. So Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou all rushed to decorate the hut. "Mom, why dose Inuyasha look so young when he's older than grandpa?" asked Sota. "Well Sota Inuyasha is a demon so he ages much slower than a human." She said. "Okay then that's weird." "Yes it is weird." said Kagome's grandpa. Mean whiles in Inuyasha's time they finished decorating just in time. So Kagome ran outside and called Inuyasha back to the hut because she already got the jewel shard. Kagome ran back inside and every one hid. As soon as Inuyasha came back in every one jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!" "Huh? How did you know it was my birthday today?" asked Inuyasha. "Kagome told us" said Miroku. "And she even made a cake for you Inuyasha." Shippou stated. "Really what's a cake?" asked Inuyasha. "This is a cake Inuyasha" said Kagome while pulling out the cake which read "happy 69th birthday Inuyasha!" "And I brought gifts for you!" Kagome exclaimed "What did you get me?" asked Inuyasha excitedly "open them and find out" Kagome told him. After they had the cake Inuyasha ripped open his gifts to find a bone and a new base ball cap. "Why the hell would you give me a bone?" asked Inuyasha "So you could chew on it why else would I buy it for you!" yelled Kagome "Well sorry I was just asking!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "AND I'M SORRY I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO MAKE A CAKE AND DECORATING THE HUT FOR YOU!" screamed Kagome who was starting to cry. "That's no reason to start crying." Inuyasha said." I'm not crying." Kagome stated "Then quit blubbering." Inuyasha muttered "I'm not blubbering" "yes you are" "am not" "are to" "OH SHUT UP AND SIT!" They argued for about an hour. A while back Shippou, Miroku and Songo quietly snuck away. 

"Glad I'm out of there." said Songo "yah me to" stated Shippou "No doubt." Miroku muttered. Miroku Songo and Shippou were in the middle of a conversation when they herd Kagome yell "INUYASHA YOU UN GRATEFUL STUPID ASS DOG SSSSSSIIIIITTT!" "Wow she sure is pissed today" whispered Miroku. "No kidding" whispered Songo. And they saw Kagome storm out of the hut and into the well and Inuyasha walked out of the hut with a bloody nose. And after that Kagome and Inuyasha made up and they went back to their normal lives. As for the best birthday party ever lets just say no one ever mentions it any more. 

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW SEE YA! 


End file.
